


Our Dark Daughter

by Nymphie66



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66





	Our Dark Daughter

"Grayson I do not require your assistance, let alone that of Todd's or Helena's." Damion spat as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the note from his grandfather clenched in his fist. Dick was close behind him in his Nightwing gear, whilst Helena and Jason were checking out one of Ra's known warehouses. They were backup in case the little meet up went wrong. They knew that it wasn't going to be a high stakes situation, Ra's didn't work like. He always wanted to talk, assess and then strike. Besides the relationship between the league and the bats was relatively good right now, and Ra's would be idiotic to put it at risk. Bruce was out on a patrol dealing with the rogues with Tim, whilst Cass, Duke and Steph were off for the night. So when Damian received the note and proclaimed that he was going out, Dick rallied Jason and Helena - who had drinking plans, to come as back up. 

"Would you rather, have the lasso of truth permanently wrapped round your wrist or have superman be right next door every time you do it with someone?" Helena asked Jason as they scoped out the warehouse.

"Its gotta be supes hasn't it?" Jason replied as he cocked his gun around one of the corners. Helena flashed a flashlight up into the rafters, as if checking for bats, but really for assassins. "That lasso would be a world of pain, I would never be able to see Alfred again without him wanting to disown me." 

"Oh my god yeah...okay your turn." The two continued like that for a while, happy that the warehouse was clear. Dick and Damian said that they were heading their way, as their first destination was a red herring. They made it to the neighbouring warehouse when the comms went crackling, indicating that his demonship had appeared. Helena and Jason were about to leave as backup for Dick and Damian, when Helena heard a familiar click. She froze and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Jason stop. Snipers." 

Jason cursed and stayed still, realising that they had been dragged into one of Ra's convoluted schemes. They were meant to be on a bar crawl to get ridiculously drunk whilst their respective teams were busy, but now they'd have to start drinking pure if they were going to catch up. 

"Fucking. Snipers." 

Over the comms they could hear Ra's do his usual spiel. _Join me...grandson you disappoint me....you fight well but not well enough._ Helena could have almost mistaken it for a familial check up. Her and Jason muttered conversation under their breath, the way they had learned to when being pinpointed by snipers. Helena talked about the mission that Kara was on while Jason asked when Helena thought she was gonna put a ring on it. That left Helena struggling not to smile. 

She had already bought the ring, she was just waiting for the right moment. Everything was going so well in her life, she was in a good place with her family, her and Kara had never been better, the furies progress was outstanding and she had convinced Andre not to merge into a drug cartel. She never thought that life would be so good, and she dared say that she was happy. Ove the comms she could hear that things were finally wrapping up and she was thinking about what drink she was going to order at the bar. Then finally she heard _We will be seeing each other again.....your friends are free.._ Helena smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that their drinking night was saved. She went to step forward but couldn't. She was on her knees. She had been shot

Jason was by her in a second, leaning her up against a wall, desperately trying to find the wound, but her armour was ironically protecting it. In moments however, blood was seeping through her uniform. "Helena's been hit by those motherfucking snipers, I need immediate medical backup. Now!" Jason turned to Helena who was struggling for her breath, she had managed to knock her mask off and looked up to Jason with teary eyes. She knew, she knew that it was too late. There was a cold dread that she had never felt before, that made this brush to death just so much more different.

"Jay..Jay..please..I don't want to die.."

"Helena you are going to be fine, I'm not gonna let you die okay listen to...listen to me Helena.." Jason swore as he felt for the wound. The bullet had skimmed the minute crack in her armour and then lodged under her collar bone and just above her heart. He compressed the wound with the palm of his hand, just as it had been ingrained in him to do. He just needed Helena to stay awake and alert. She had attempted to move forward but had fallen, Jason caught her and was now cradling her in his arms.

"Is she still with us?!" Dick yelled as he sprinted over, he had told Damian to contact the cave so that they can be set up for surgery. He didn't know where Helena had been shot, or how bad it was but as soon as he saw her, he knew that she did not have long. "Oh god.. no .. Helena.. we have to move her" 

"We can't. I don't know how far the bullet is in and its too close to her heart for us to make a risk. Is Bruce on his way?" Jason asked, trying to keep himself calm. Dick told him that he and Tim were on there way, as was anyone who picked up the distress call. "Hel you hear that? Bruce is coming, were going to get you help, okay just stay with us." 

"Please...please don't let me die.." Helena cried as a searing pain came across her body, she desperately clung onto Jason and his jacket, tears cascading down her face as her breathing turned more erratic. Jason and Dick looked at each other, not knowing what to do, so Jason just held her tight to him as they waited. She choked on her pleas until there was no sound in her voice and no life in her body. 

The Batmobile screeched as the brakes stopped the vehicle in its turbulent race. Bruce leapt out ready to enter the building, but there was no need to. Outside Dick was restraining/comforting Damian and Jason walked out, his helmet off, in his arms, the limp body of the Huntress. Bruce leapt out of the front seat, Tim following, and they bounded over to the boys. Bruce opened his arms and took Helena from Jason, rushing her over to the med bed that had protruded from the back of the bat-mobile. He tried to register her vitals but there was nothing to record but a flatline. 

"Bruce its too late, she's gone B, she's fucking gone! We tried CPR every-fucking-thing and it didn't fucking work!" Jason yelled from the entrance of the warehouse. Bruce ignored him and used the defibrillators, hoping that the electric shock would bring her back to them. It did not. Without words being exchanged to anyone, Bruce put Helena in the back of the bat-mobile and raced back to the cave, with the slim hope that the equipment there would save her. The boys were picked up by various batfamily members, left to recount to them the tale of what had happened that night. When they arrived to the batcave there was a hope that they would be greeted by their sister, that the horrid events of tonight were merely a nightmare that had now ended, but were disappointed to find her covered in a white sheet. Bruce stoically sat beside her. Helena Wayne was dead. 

No one really knows what to do, what to say. Jason immediately had stormed out, Tim had broken down muttering to himself whilst Steph echoed him, trying to make sense of it all. Duke had sat in the corner of the cave, alone, though Harper soon joined him in their solidary silence. Dick had given up on trying to hold Damian back, who went to follow Jason, promises of blood on their hands, and had decided that Alfred had needed help with the tea. Kate thought about approaching Bruce but instead bowed her head in respect of her fallen friend, her mask covering the tears in her eyes. It was Cass who spoke first, and although it was but a word, it had brought everyone out of their head, "Kara." 

Superman sat silently and grimly in the watchtower, waiting for Kara to arrive back with Diana from an intergalactic aid mission. He heard the news an hour ago and still had no idea what he was going to say. What could he say? He had privately sent a message out to key leaguers, informing them of the passing. Barry had said that Ava had caused an outbreak of an electrical storm in central city, but that he had it handled. Mera reported that Amphi had passed out from being overwhelmed by emotion from the news and had not yet re-awoken. Thankfully Dea was on Themiscyra, and Diana would be able to handle it from there once she got back. None of this eased the dread that Clark had about telling his cousin however.

"Hey Cuz, heard you wanted to see me about something?" Kara asked, she seemed to be in a rush, eager to get home. Clark nodded and told her that he needed to go in the red sun simulator room with her. For his sake, he lied. He never was good at that though. Once they were in there, and the red lamps were on, stripping them of their powers, Clark felt his mouth go dry and he had to clear his throat to find the strength in him to tell Kara what had happened. 

To watch a heart break, is an experience that though rare is entirely sorrowful. To see the light in someone's eye dim and be replaced with tears, is enough to break your own heart. Though that is not the worst, the worst it the gut-wrenching scream that draws them to the floor, and the repeated denial that the worst has not happened. All Clark could do as his cousin experienced this, was wrap his arms around her and hold her to him, as her sobs and pleas racketed through him. They stayed there till there was simply nothing left for Kara to do. When she had no tears left to cry and no air in her lungs to scream. Yet, almost silently there was one thing she asked for. 

The journey to Wayne Manor was quiet, only filled with Clarks attempts to soothe Kara further, but it seemed like she wasn't listening anyway. He knocked briskly on the door, Kara gazing ahead, not really looking at one thing, she had asked for a sedative before she left the red sun room, not wanting her powers to come back yet. Though Clark had his powers back, he did not need their super hearing to hear the commotion inside. Someone was yelling, raving even in Italian, Kara had muttered softly that it was Andre, and it became clear that it had overcome the sound of their knocking, so they decided to walk in. It was in fact Andre, who was pacing the room of the manor, raving in Italian as Maria sat quietly on the sofa, her eyes red. Opposite them was Dick who was staring up at the ceiling, listening to Andre.

"Quella fottuta testa di demone, non poteva fare a meno di se stesso, uccidendo più di noi, quel bastardo!" Clark didn't need to translate what he was saying to get the gist of it. Upon seeing him Andre did not stop but walked to sit in one of the armchairs, muttering under his breath. Maria instantly got up and threw her arms around Kara, clearly trying not to cry again. Kara held her back tight before pulling away and looking at one another. They didn't say anything but their looks uttered a thousand unspoken words. in a few moments Bruce appeared, dark circles under his eyes and a glass of scotch in his hand. Clark walked over to him and gave him a hug, something he despised but needed. He gave a quick glance to Kara who glanced back at him. Another unspoken exchange, but then Kara spoke up. 

"I want to see her." Kara's voice was broken in tone, and it seemed like the words had crawled out of her mouth, but Bruce understood and gravely nodded, gesturing her to follow him. Maria had latched onto Kara's arm and said that she would come with them, the two drew themselves closer to each other, both in need of small comforts. Andre chose to stay upstairs, pouring himself and Dick a drink, Clark said he was going to find Alfred and see how he was doing. 

The walk to the cave felt like an eternity, each step bringing memories that were once joyous, now painful. Kara kept imagining what she was going to look like. Would she look immaculate like she was heading out to a gala, or would she look more tousled, like the mornings they spent together. Kara wouldn't know though, as as they arrived in the cave they were shocked to see the med bed that Helena was previously strewn out on, empty, and locked in one of the cave's cells, Jason and Duke. Duke had seen them and immediately started banging on the cell walls, Jason however, was still unconscious. Bruce immediately darted to the computer and released them. 

"What is going on, here?" Bruce asked as Duke hazily walked out of the cell. He was nursing his arm and was struggling for breath, Bruce walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Duke, tell me what happened."

"It was Steph and.. and Tim... and Cass and Damian." Duke got out, still experiencing a side effect of whatever he had been attacked with. "We.. we tried to stop them.. but there were too many... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry B.. we tried to stop them.." 

"Stop what Duke? What were they trying to do?" 

"Lazarus Pit... they want to revive her." 

Kara's heart stopped, she knew that Helena had vehemently disputed being revived by the Lazarus as she valued her mind and there was too much trauma that the pit could mess with, but the prospect of having her back, selfishly overrode that. Though she didn't want to get her hopes up as Bruce had already found their location and had prepped the batwing to follow and stop them, if they still had the time to. She doesn't remember much of the trip over, only that she and Maria had joined him. Kara was powerless so she found herself sprinting with them down some dark steps till they saw the ominous green glow of the Lazarus water reflected on the ceilings of the cave. They bounded round the corner and screeched to a halt at what they saw. 

Helena was being pushed under the waters by Talia Al Ghul, whilst the four perpetrators watched on from the side-lines. It wasn't that that had stopped them though, that had caused their looks of horror and confusion, it was rather the absence of movement from Helena, the way that her limbs floated up to the water, despite her head and torso being drowned. The Lazarus Pit was known for bringing people back from the dead in a fit of violent physical rage, but it was like she was just floating in a pool. Talia brought her back up to the surface where she floated, almost peacefully. The Lazarus waters had never been known to not revive someone, to leave them limp and motionless despite their complete submission to them, and yet here Helena floated, dead. 


End file.
